Kataomoi
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Hasta Road Kamelot puede odiar San Valentín por un rechazo. Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"
1. Chapter 1

DGM es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"

Tipo de amor: Amor no correspondido.

 **Kataomoi**

Road Kamelot no podía dormir. Un poco irónico, ¿no? Pero había una buena razón para ello. No podía parar de pensar en Allen Walker. ¿Por qué? Él solo era un exorcista más. Aunque era un exorcista peculiar comparado con el resto. Era el único que podía ver el alma de los akumas. El único que luchaba por salvar el alma de dichas máquinas de matar. Porque ellos no tenían la culpa de haberse convertido en lo que son ahora. El alma que yacía dentro había sido llamada por un ser querido al no soportar el dolor de haberlo perdido. Y no podía culparlo. Probablemente si la historia hubiera sido al revés, aquélla alma que ahora lloraba también hubiera traído de regreso a esa persona.

Allen era el único que pensaba de esa manera, razón por la cual algunos miembros de la Orden estaban enojados con él. Pero al chico no le importaba. Ese era el camino que había elegido y que caminaría sin fin.

Frustrada por no dejar de pensar en él, Road giró en su cama por enésima vez en esa noche, tratando de encontrar una cómoda posición en la que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al fin se había quedado dormida, aunque lamentablemente cuando apenas llevaba un rato dormida, su padre tocó a la puerta de su habitación. Era hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela.

Llegó al colegio muriéndose de sueño y para empeorar las cosas, había olvidado por completo qué día era. Todos sus compañeros de clase estaban totalmente animados y hablaban sin parar. Road se preguntaba qué ocurría, hasta que vio lo que todos comían y los adornos que colgaban del techo.

—Ay no—se quejó—San Valentín.

Tuvo que soportar todas las cursilerías y cuchicheos de toda la escuela. ¿Por qué era tan importante aquélla fecha? No lo entendía, pero lo comprendió gracias a una maestra.

—Chicos, hoy es un buen día para demostrarle a sus seres queridos cuán importantes son para ustedes, podemos decirlo con algún detalle o con nuestras acciones, pero si somos demasiados penosos como para decirlo con palabras, podemos dar chocolates para transmitir aquel mensaje y endulzarnos un poco la vida, pero recuerden, hoy es San Valentín, pero no olviden que no solo en esta fecha debemos demostrar nuestro afecto a las personas, eso debe ser cosa de todos los días.

Ya a la salida del colegio; Road no se podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de su maestra. Solo pensaba en alguien. Allen Walker.

Road pasó por la tienda de dulces que tanto le gustaba y se fijó desde fuera que estaba abarrotada de chocolates. No lo pensó y entró.

Al salir de allí, se sentía realmente tonta.

—Chocolates—se decía a sí misma—es obvio que Allen jamás aceptaría chocolates de mi parte. Ni siquiera sé porqué los compré. Mejor me los como yo sola.

Pero detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de que, en una tienda cercana estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos. Road se quedó mirándolo atentamente.

El chico veía el escaparate de la tienda con cara de hambre, incluso pasaba su mano por su estómago, el cual Road supuso que gruñía. Vio también como el chico con cara de decepción se alejaba de ahí y seguía caminando hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

Allen había ido a ese pueblo por una misión, la cual resultó ser un fracaso, ya que el supuesto fenómeno causado por la posible inocencia, solo era obra de unos niños que supieron engañar perfectamente a los buscadores.

El exorcista se moría de hambre, pero aún tenía que esperar a un par de buscadores para poder regresar a la Orden y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena preparada por Jerry. Además, no traía ni un centavo consigo, así que no podía comprarse ni un par de chocolates, los cuales se le antojaron al ver la ciudad llena de ellos.

Se retiró de una de las tantas tiendas de dulces, deseando que los buscadores aparecieran pronto para poder irse.

—Mitarashi dango—decía anhelante, cuando sintió que fue empujado por alguien hacía un callejón que se encontraba al lado de la tienda. Aquélla persona lo empujó tan fuerte que terminó cayendo al suelo, no pudo evitar caer por haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

—Auch—se quejó mientras se sobaba—¿Qué fue lo que…?

Pero Allen se quedó en silencio, al percatarse de quién era la persona que lo había empujado. Observó a Road Kamelot sentada entre sus piernas y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Road no se había aguantado las ganas de ir a saludarlo, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad lo hizo, además era un buen momento para darle los chocolates que le había comprado.

—¿Road? —preguntó sorprendido Allen.

—Hola Allen—le saludó.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta. Te encontré cuando salía de clases, así que decidí saludarte. Te extrañaba mucho. No nos veíamos desde el arca.

—¿De clases? —preguntó confundido—¿tú vas a clases?

—Obviamente—afirmó, como si fuera algo obvio.

Allen la miró bien. Parecía que era cierto. Ese día usaba una blusa y falda negras que parecían un uniforme, era distinto a su ropa habitual. Además de que llevaba una pequeña mochila morada con ella.

—Con que clases, ¿eh? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como tú.

—Pues lo creas o no, es cierto Allen. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso te importa?

Allen no podía olvidarse de algo muy importante. Road era su enemiga y sabía perfectamente que, aunque ella aparentara tranquilidad, en cualquier momento sería todo lo contrario.

—Allen hoy no te voy a hacer nada, no tienes que estar en guardia conmigo.

—Y aunque eso fuera cierto Road, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

Road puso un puchero y se sentó al lado del exorcista que aún seguía en el duro suelo donde cayó.

—Bien, no tienes porqué decirme, pero por lo menos puedes complacerme en otra cosa.

Allen no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, ya que sintió como la chica metía algo dulce a su boca. Saboreándolo con precaución, se percató que se trataba de un chocolate.

— ¿Tenías hambre, no? —le preguntó la chica.

Una vez que Allen tragó el dulce pudo contestarle.

—¿Y? Eso no significa que quiera tus chocolates. Además, ¿cómo puedo saber si no están envenenados? —Allen tenía que tomar sus precauciones, aunque en realidad sí que se le antojaban aquellos chocolates, pero eso Road no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Ay Allen, por favor. Si quisiera asesinarte, lo haría de una manera mucho más divertida que con chocolates envenenados—Road rio ante ese escenario—Cómelos Allen—la Noah le ofreció la bolsa con dulces que acababa de comprar.

Allen se negaba o por lo menos lo intentaba y hubiera sido más fácil si su estómago no hubiera gruñido sonoramente.

—Sabía que tenías hambre—le dijo Road al escuchar a su estómago.

Allen aún indeciso, miraba aquella bolsa.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Claro que sí Allen, si no, no te los hubiera ofrecido.

—Pues, gracias…supongo…

El chico tomó la bolsa de las pequeñas manos que la sostenían y comió los chocolates uno por uno y sin prisa. Quería disfrutarlos.

Road veía encantada como iban desapareciendo. Había comprado esos chocolates sin pensarlo, pero su objetivo se había cumplido. Allen se los estaba comiendo con mucho gusto.

Después de un rato, Allen se los había acabado todos.

—¿Estuvieron ricos? —le preguntó Road.

Allen asintió nada más, ya que aún tenía uno dentro de su boca.

—Me alegra, los compré especialmente para ti.

Allen tragó el último trozo y la miró confundido.

—¿Los compraste para mí?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué comprarías chocolates para mí? ¿Sabías que yo andaba por aquí?

—Los compré por puro impulso, en realidad no sabía que estabas por aquí, pero sí los compré pensando en ti y poder regalártelos hoy que es San Valentín.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar—no te entiendo.

—Allen, simplemente quise darle chocolates a la persona que me gusta y esa persona eres tú, por si no lo recuerdas.

Allen se puso de pie inmediatamente y Road lo imitó.

—Yo no te entiendo, Road. No es la primera vez que dices que te gusto, pero sabes perfectamente que eso no puede ser.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar por qué? Tú eres una Noah y yo un exorcista. Esa es la razón principal.

—¿Y?

Allen empezaba a enojarse. Esa chica no entendía razones.

—Road, no sé que es lo que no entiendes. ¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo malo que le has hecho a mis compañeros? ¿A Lenalee, a Miranda, a Lavi? —el chico había empezado a gritar.

—Pero el único que me gusta eres tú. No me importan los demás.

—Eres demasiado egoísta. Tus ideales y los míos no concuerdan. Yo pienso primero en mis compañeros y luego en mí.

—No deberías hacer eso, antes que nadie debes ser tú, Allen. Siempre.

—¿Sabes qué? —le siguió gritando enojado—es una perdida de tiempo hablar contigo. Mejor me voy. Gracias por los chocolates, pero no volveré a aceptar nada de ti.

—¡Allen! —Road no quería que se fuera—¿por qué no puedes entender cuánto me gustas?

La chica intentó lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios como aquel día, pero Allen entendió lo que quería hacer, así que la empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas a besarme.

La cara de desagrado que Allen tenía en ese momento hizo que Road quisiera llorar. No le gustaba que Allen la mirara así. Se sentía como si para el fuera un estorbo, una simple escoria de la humanidad que no debía existir en este mundo.

Road sintió algo húmedo descender por su mejilla, al principio pensó que eran las lágrimas que se habían desbordado sin proponérselo, pero al tocar ese líquido se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Al parecer, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el muro del callejón cuando Allen la lanzó.

La chica miraba la sangre sin emoción. Ni siquiera había sentido el dolor por aquel golpe. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era muchísimo peor que cualquiera herida que hubiera tenido antes.

Allen empezaba a sentirse culpable al ver a la chica sangrando. Sabía que, al ser miembro de los Noah, sanaría fácilmente, incluso ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos en la ciudad rebobinada, pero esa sangre había sido obra suya y aunque ella fuera su enemiga, no quería dañar a los humanos, independientemente de que ella pensara que no es igual a los humanos comunes y corrientes.

Road sacó un pañuelo que traía en su mochila para secarse la sangre, pero mientras lo hacía, observó como la expresión de Allen cambiaba de furia a culpabilidad. El chico se acercó a ella y le quitó aquel pañuelo para pasárselo en donde fluía la sangre.

—Perdón—le dijo en un susurro—no era mi intención lastimarte.

—Esto no es nada, pronto sanará.

—Lo sé, pero no debí hacerlo.

Una vez que Allen notó que la sangre había dejado de salir, se detuvo y le devolvió el pañuelo a Road.

—No lo quiero. Está lleno de sangre. Y la razón de esa sangre no me agrada.

—Ya te pedí disculpas.

—Me pediste disculpas por haberme herido en la cabeza, pero no por la herida en mi corazón.

A Allen le sorprendía muchísimo la expresión de Road. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera poner una cara tan triste.

—Road, te lo repito una vez más. No hay ni puede haber nada entre nosotros. Somos totalmente diferentes—Allen en esta ocasión se lo explicó gentilmente.

—Ya sé que no me amas como yo te amo, no hace falta que lo repitas tanto. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Allen Walker. Tal vez ahora me odies…

—No es que te odie—interrumpió Allen, pero Road lo ignoró.

—Pero en un futuro, tú serás mío, ya lo verás.

—Road…

La chica hizo aparecer su puerta y se adentró en ella.

—Nos vemos mi amado Allen, feliz día de San Valentín—y dicho esto, la chica cerró su puerta y desapareció.

Allen suspiró y miró al pañuelo ensangrentado aún en su mano.

—¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?

Road entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta sonoramente detrás de ella. Tyki la vio llegar y quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero decidió dejarla sola o se desquitaría con él.

La Noah se dejó caer en su cama, poniendo una almohada contra su cara. Gritó en esa posición, aunque el grito no se escuchó.

—Allen…odiaré San Valentín por tu culpa.

Road prefirió seguir ocultando su rostro con la almohada. Ni ella quería ver esas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

—Demonios, ¿qué me has hecho Allen Walker? Mírame. Llorando como una estúpida humana a quién le rompieron el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Dado que el capítulo anterior me dejó un mal sabor de boca porque a mí me gusta escribir finales felices, decidí escribir este capítulo, especialmente porque las votaciones ya terminaron, aunque con temor de que piensen de que en vez de mejorarlo, lo arruiné.

 **Capítulo extra:**

Allen no tenía ni idea si la encontraría en el mismo lugar. Un año había pasado desde ese día de San Valentín en el que rechazó a Road. Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante ese año. Especialmente, la guerra contra el Conde había llegado a su fin y sorprendentemente su mayor apoyo y consuelo siempre fue Road. Pero desde el día en el que la guerra terminó, no la había vuelto a ver.

Ella le había dicho que ese día lo encontró al salir de clases, así que supuso que estudiaba en alguna escuela cercana a esa ciudad, por eso se hallaba caminando por las mismas calles, intentando encontrarla. Fue exactamente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar para comprobar si tendría suerte en hallarla. Pero, por más que buscaba entre la multitud de gente, no lograba dar con ella.

Una hora había pasado sin ningún resultado positivo, pero Allen no quería rendirse. Esa era la única manera de encontrarla y hablar con ella, ya que incluso el resto de los Noah habían desaparecido y sospechaba que había sido la misma Road quién se los había pedido.

Pero la suerte de Allen cambió, al divisar en la calle de en frente a Road con el mismo uniforme de aquel día. Ella se encontraba mirando en una tienda de dulces. ¿Será esa tienda en dónde compró los chocolates que le regaló hacía un año? Miró como Road negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí. A Allen incluso le pareció que estaba evitando aquel callejón, en donde él se encontraba. Era obvio que lo haría, dado todo lo que le había dicho allí.

La chica se sentía totalmente desanimada. Esa celebración no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Todo le hacía recordar a Allen y a su rechazo. Después de ese día, ella estuvo a su lado apoyándolo en todo, pero fue lo único que hizo. Nunca intentó volver a declararse ni que Allen le dijera si su forma de pensar hacia ella había cambiado o no. Por lo que, al terminar la guerra, simplemente siguió su vida y no se volvió a acercar a él, a pesar de que lo anhelaba demasiado.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir su camino e irse a su casa de una vez y lo hubiera hecho enseguida de no ser porque alguien la jaló del cuello de su uniforme y la alejó de la calle, deteniéndose en aquel callejón al que no quería volver.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, al ver al chico frente a ella. ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

—Allen…—susurró.

—Hola Road. Veo que estás muy bien.

Road quería decirle que no estaba para nada bien sin él, pero prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos, así que le mintió o por lo menos lo intentó.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? —Road le sonrió, pero era obvio para Allen que era una sonrisa fingida.

—Buen intento Road, pero sé que no te encuentras bien.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa del rostro enseguida. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta?

— ¿Qué quieres Allen? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Fue ahí donde Allen se quedó callado. Había ido a buscarla para hablar con ella, pero ¿dónde debía empezar? ¿qué debía decirle exactamente? No estaba seguro, por lo que utilizó una excusa.

—Toma—Allen sacó de su bolsillo aquel pañuelo con el que se había quedado después de limpiarle la sangre de su cabeza—la rama científica de la Orden tiene un antídoto para quitar perfectamente la sangre de las prendas de vestir, así que está como nuevo. Y, por cierto, lindo bordado que tiene tu pañuelo.

Road se lo arrebató enseguida cuando dijo eso. Se le había olvidado por completo que a ese pañuelo le había bordado AW, las iniciales de Allen. Lo había hecho sin pensar y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que querías? Porque si es así…

—No—negó rápidamente Allen—eso en realidad solo era una excusa. Yo te estaba buscando para hablar contigo de algo importante.

Road no sabía qué hacer. Quería quedarse. Anhelaba intensamente ver a Allen, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, no podía. No quería volver a sentir su rechazo, era por eso por lo que se alejó de él.

—Lo siento Allen, hoy no tengo tiempo, le dije a mi padre que llegaría temprano a casa.

— ¿Temprano? Pues no lo parecía. Estabas caminando muy tranquilamente mientras veías los chocolates de una tienda. ¿Acaso ahí compraste los chocolates del año pasado que me regalaste?

Allen no sabía si estaba actuando de la manera correcta. Ella no quería hablar con él, pero la estaba presionando. Tal vez no era la mejor opción si de Road se trataba.

Road no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

— ¡Yo no estaba mirando los chocolates de la tienda! —le gritó.

— ¿Segura? Incluso negabas con la cabeza. Parecía que recordabas algo.

Road cerró las manos en un puño. Allen la estaba acorralando y dejándola sin salida. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

— ¿Acaso no me dijiste que yo sería tuyo? No parece que pienses así actualmente. Solo estás huyendo de mí. ¿Por eso desapareciste de mi vida, verdad? Probablemente hasta le dijiste a tu familia que no se acercaran a mí para que yo no les preguntara por ti. ¿O me equivoco?

Allen la había descubierto. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Acaso la conocía tan bien?

Road suspiró.

—Si ya lo sabes todo, para que me preguntas entonces. Es cierto que dije que serías mío, pero yo no quiero que me vuelvas a rechazar, por eso me alejé de tu vida para siempre. Para intentar olvidarme de ti.

— ¿Y funcionó? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

—Por supuesto. No te creas demasiado Allen. El tiempo lo puede curar todo.

— ¿Piensas que te voy a creer? Estás muy equivocada. Mientes fatal.

Road se quedó callada.

—Lo sabía. No funcionó. Me tienes grabado en tu corazón Road, no me puedes borrar tan fácilmente.

— ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¿Permanecer a tu lado y soportar tu rechazo todos los días? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Incluso creías que por venir hoy en San Valentín volvería a darte chocolates? ¿Con qué sentido?

—Las personas y sus sentimientos pueden cambiar Road. Además, yo no vine aquí para recibir chocolates. Vine a dártelos.

— ¿Qué?

—Te compré unos chocolates.

Allen le tendió una cajita roja con un lazo rosa.

—Los compré específicamente para ti—aclaró.

Road lo miró confundida.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada Allen. Así que, por favor déjame sola.

Road hizo aparecer una vela frente a Allen, amenazándolo, mientras su puerta aparecía detrás de ella y se daba la vuelta para entrar en ella.

—Creo que tendré que cambiarme de escuela para que ya no puedas encontrarme.

— ¡Hey, Road! ¡Espera!

Road entró a la puerta dándole la espalda a Allen, no podía mirarlo o se aferraría a él y no podría decirle adiós. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sintió que la jalaban de su falda, teniendo que sostenerla para que no se bajara. Miró hacia atrás y vio que era Allen quien tomaba su falda. Estaba en el suelo con un pie atrapado en la puerta. La abrió aprisa para que pudiera salir de ahí.

Allen un poco adolorido terminó de entrar al mundo de Road.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, Allen?

—No iba a dejar que te fueras sin que hablaras conmigo.

— ¿Te lastimaste?

—No te preocupes, estoy… ¡auch!

Como Road no le creía que estuviera bien, tocó su tobillo lo que le causó dolor a Allen.

—Sí, estás perfectamente bien—dijo sarcástica—por suerte hoy tuvimos clases de primeros auxilios, así que tengo una venda en mi mochila.

La Noah sacó dicha venda de su bulto y comenzó a vendarle el tobillo a Allen. Además, él tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, ocasionado por su vela.

—Y supongo que aprendiste a vendar en tus clases, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Allen sonrió.

—Lo siento—le dijo Road—no fue mi intención lastimarte.

—Digamos que estamos a mano.

Ahora fue el turno de Road de sonreír. Después de todo, la vez pasada había sido ella la herida.

—Listo—le dijo al terminar de vendarlo y limpiarle la herida del rostro.

Road miró a Allen, quedando sorprendida por la cercanía de su rostro, del cual no se había percatado. Allen la veía fijamente a los ojos. Road quedó totalmente cautivada por esos lindos ojos que ahora le decían muchas cosas. No podía moverse, aunque quisiera, porque estaba segura de lo que Allen quería hacer, especialmente cuando notó que se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

Allen pasó ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas tocándolos. Al ver que Road no se movió, decidió cubrirlos completamente en un beso que tanto había esperado.

Una vez que Allen se separó de ella, Road parpadeó repetidamente y sin poder controlarse, mandó todo al diablo y buscó su boca una vez más, ahora profundizando un poco más. Disfrutando con fervor aquel beso tan inesperado, pero tan cautivante.

—Creí que no querías volver a besarme—le susurró aún cerca de su rostro.

—Te lo repito Road, las personas cambian y los sentimientos también. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije ese día.

Road volvió a sonreír un poco sonrojada.

—Qué linda te ves avergonzada.

—Cállate Allen.

Minutos después, Road se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Allen mientras comía los chocolates que él le había regalado. Allen rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

Observaba fascinado como ella comía. Se encontraba muy feliz de que Road hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos. Allen giró un poco la cabeza para depositarle un pequeño beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

A la chica se le puso la piel chinita con ese contacto. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Aún no me acostumbro a que me beses tanto—le dijo tocando el lugar donde aún podía sentir sus labios—y no es que me queje, solo es un poco extraño aún, especialmente después de ese gran rechazo tuyo.

—No me vas a dejar de recordar lo de ese día, ¿verdad? Pues Road, créeme que lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es dejar de besarte.

Allen se dio cuenta que el labio inferior de Road estaba un poco manchado de chocolate, así que lo limpió con su dedo, para luego lamerlo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella con intención de besarla, pero Road le metió de golpe un chocolate a su boca, interrumpiendo totalmente su acción.

—Después de haber sufrido todo este año Allen, tampoco te la voy a poner tan fácil como crees—Road le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Allen tragó el chocolate antes de responder.

—Un reto, ¿eh? Me gustan los retos…acepto Road.


End file.
